Emily and the Organized Chaos
by Cow-ard-Me
Summary: With one wanting to be the new guy in her life and the one she's always wanted finally free and noticing her for real this time, what would Emily do?


**AN**:Obviously this characters are not mine and I'm just taking my own hopes for the finale and what I aw on the promos to create what I'd like to see happen. I have to be honest and I say that I don't trust the writers and producers to give me the ending I'm hoping for so I decided to created for myself... and share it with you guys and hope you enjoy it!

The italics are of course memories. If you find lots of grammar and spelling mistakes, that's my fault completely. I rushed to finish this since I wanted it posted before the real ending happened. I knew I'd be too down if I saw something I hated to even want to finish this or post it.

* * *

**Emily and… the Organized Chaos**

_An Emily Owens M.D. fanfic_

Damn it! She thought she had imagined it. It was not possible there was someone knocking at her door at this hour. She had not imagined it, though. There WAS somebody knocking on her door. She should have known this was going to happen, after the day she'd had and everything that had transpired… this was meant to happen.

She slowly got out of bed and put on the shirt closest to her side of the bed. She tried to be quick; she didn't need the person at her doorstep knocking one more time or knocking any harder, but she also knew she had to be careful. She could be such a klutz when she was in a rush and she could end up waking him herself if she tripped over something. She was normally quite organized and usually there wasn't much on her bedroom floor she could trip over, but the last few hours had been frantic and not planned at all so she couldn't really trust her step as much as she normally would.

Once she was at her bedroom door she turned around to look at the man on her bed one more time; he was breathing so evenly and he looked so relaxed, she couldn't help but long to get back into bed with him. Whoever was paying her a visit right now, though, seemed to be determined to talk to her cause another knock came. She quietly closed her bedroom door and tiptoed towards her apartment's door.

She had a pretty good idea who was on the other side of the door and now that she gave it some thought, she realized that she was probably a bit underdressed and she should've put on something else to face this visit and the conversation that was currently expecting her. What the hell! She was not going to go back to her room and risk waking him up… even less so if the person she feared was here was actually here.

She took a deep breath and stilled herself. After assuring herself she could do this –whatever THIS was, she opened the door and sure as the fact that she was Dr. Bandari's research assistant, there he was…

"_So, you were… surprised." Micah stated while leaning closer to her._

_She knew what he was talking about… the kiss! Of course he was talking about the kiss and of course she was surprised! How could she not be? He had recently broken up with his girlfriend, right? And he was her resident._

"_Uh huh… very." She just hoped that was enough for him. God, why was her heart thumping so hard?_

_He smiled down at her and asked with an amused voice, "How did you not know I liked you?"_

_How did she not know?! Because he had a girlfriend just a little over a month ago? What is she, a mind reader? "How was I supposed to know?" She asked, trying her best not to sound defensive. She didn't want to get into an argument. She wanted to organize the crazy thoughts and questions running through her head._

"_I guess that's a fair question. It was just so obvious for everyone else…" He probably saw the confused expression on her face because he explained, "AJ –Dr. Aquino- figured it out on his first day back, my mother knew it the moment she saw us together, and even Kelly called me out on it."_

"_Kelly knew?" She thought she was having a panic attack right that second. "Your mom knows… Dr. Aquino…"_

"_Emily…" He took hold of her shoulders and spoke softly to her. "Breathe. Just breathe." Once she started relaxing he let go of her. "It's not like I went around telling people. I actually tried to fight it since the moment you told me how you felt about Will. I guess I'm just not good at it… That's why I can't believe you never noticed. Everyone else did."_

_She bit her lower lip. "Micah, I…"_

"_I'm not going to stand by while you… convince yourself we shouldn't give this a try." His voice was so soft and his smile disappeared the moment he mentioned she could convince herself of not giving them a try._

_God, was he really that into her? She didn't know what to say. She liked Micah, of course she did, but he was her superior and she'd had a crush on Will for forever and now Cassandra was not in the picture anymore…_

"_I just want a chance, Emily. If you tell me you cannot possible see me that way, I won't push it. We'll go back to being friends and teacher and student, but it kind of felt like you responded when I kissed you…"_

"_I do like you." She said quietly. She had to be honest about that at least._

_He smiled at that. "OK then. I won't push, but I'm not going to stand by either. If you decide you are not really over him, I'll respect it. I can't say I'll understand it, but I'll respect it." He leaned down and just barely touched his lips to hers. "I've got to get to work." He said in a whisper before turning around and exiting the room._

_She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish she could have gotten more of a taste. She had been thinking about kissing Micah non-stop, but he was right, they had to get to work._

If that had been her only interaction of the day, things could probably have been easier for her, but her life was not about to get easy just cause she wished it. She had to see Will at some point and it was just her luck that Will had to find out about her kiss with Micah. Micah had been right; the hospital they worked in was a rumor mill!

"_So, he finally went for it, uh?" She was once again blind-sided when she got into her supply-closet/office just to see Will there standing in front of her desk._

_She was confused. "What? Who went for what?" What was he talking about?_

"_Dr. Barnes. I heard he kissed you."_

_She was shocked. Where did he hear about that? Did the whole hospital know already? "I still don't understand what you mean." She decided to play the dumb card; it might give her some time to figure out what was going on. Yes, Micah had kissed her, but why did Will feel the need to wait for her in her office and ask her about it?_

"_Well, if it's true and he kissed you, it means he finally went for it." Will repeated._

"_Will, I…" She still didn't know what to say, but her brain chose to stay stuck in a word he used. "What do you mean 'finally'?"_

"_Emily, please. You might have been kidding about having a crush on him, but he's had a crush on you since day one." Will sounded like he was losing his patience._

_So, it was true. Everybody HAD noticed that Micah liked her, even Will. She couldn't help but smile. Apparently, she was great at getting people to talk and taking notice of things some other people wouldn't, except when she was part of the equation._

_Will noticed her smile. "Do you like him?" He went straight to the point._

"_Yeah… I think I do." Of course she liked him, but she was not expecting Will to be asking her that and so directly. What did he care anyway?_

"_You do realize he is our superior, right? I mean…" Whatever he as planning on saying was cut short by his pager going off. "I have to go. Just… think before you do anything stupid to jeopardize everything you've worked for, OK?"_

_He had to go and rub salt on her wounds, right? She hadn't thought about much else after her talk with Micah, about the fact that he was her resident and she didn't want to do anything that could risk the career she had worked so hard for. Will didn't have to be so harsh about it, though. What the hell had gotten into him?_

It didn't matter what had gotten into Will. She was the one who had to make a choice and she couldn't have been more confused. She had said she was over Will and she had felt it was true, but he had started acting jealous again and he had a point too. Plus, he decided to be forward. She didn't need to be reading between lines; before the day was over, he was totally upfront with her.

_They were sitting at the bar. Tyra had gone for another round and Will chose that moment to be honest._

"_I get jealous when I think about you with Micah." There it was: the confession! She had waited so long to hear that… Well, not exactly that. She had waited to hear that he care and now she had no idea what to do about it._

_And that's when she saw him at the entrance to the bar. Micah was standing there, his jacket still on and scanning the crowd as if looking for something… For someone, he was looking for her. She knew it the moment his eyes lay on her and then on Will's back and a resigned expression crossed his face. He recovered quickly; he nodded at her and gave her a small smile. He turned around and left the bar. He stayed true to his promise; he'd said he wouldn't push, he'd said he'd respect her choice, and he'd said they'd be back to being friends. That small smile was probably as much as he could do for now to show her he was going to keep his word._

_But she hadn't made up her mind yet! There she was, finally listening to Will saying he was jealous and seeing Micah leaving and not sure what the hell she wanted anymore. And it made her angry. It made her angry that Will chose now to say anything at all. It made her angry that Cassandra had broken up with Will giving Emily options when she had decided she was done with Will. It made her angry that Micah had kissed her opening up opportunities she hadn't known were there._

"_You had your chance, Will." She guessed her voice was louder than she intended for because she saw his eyes widened, but his surprised angered her even more. "Remember? When I 'proclaimed' my love for you and you said you just didn't see me that way?" He seemed like he wanted to talk, but she kept going. "And then you went and dated somebody else, someone who's been my nemesis for forever."_

_She stopped abruptly because she realized she was not angry about that anymore and she didn't want him thinking she was still hurt about that. She was over that. She stood up, picked up her coat, and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "I have to go. I can't deal with this right now."_

She had left the bar and Tyra had been hot behind her heels. Emily explained she just wasn't in the mood to be at the bar, but Tyra could stay and she'd see her at the apartment later. Tyra told her she had no intention of staying alone with Will and that she thought Emily could use someone to talk to.

She had needed someone to talk to. Her head was never a good place to be. She had a tendency to overthink everything and she wasn't sure if overthinking was a good idea in her current situation.

However, Tyra had no intention to go home; she took Emily to a coffee shop. She said they had a hot chocolate that would make her forget about all her problems even if it was just for a little while. The hot chocolate was heaven, but the storm in Emily's head was too much.

"_I am so confused." Emily said dejectedly. Tyra had already heard everything that had happened during the day._

"_Are you confused because of Will?" Tyra asked._

"_I… I don't know what I'm confused about." Emily groaned. "I mean, I like Micah. I can't deny that. But I've wanted Will forever and he and Cassandra are not together anymore and he said he gets jealous when he thinks about me with Micah."_

"_I heard you telling him he'd had his chance Emily. And you said you wanted to be somebody's first choice. I'm not telling you who you should choose. I'm just putting things in perspective for you. You need to ask yourself if you still want Will or you just want the idea of what you thought for so long you could have together. Whatever you choose, I'll be happy for you." Tyra drank the last of her hot chocolate and put on her coat. "You just need to decide soon or you'll drive yourself crazy overthinking every single detail and past conversation you've had with both: Will and Micah."_

_Tyra hugged her and smiled at her. "I'm not staying with you tonight. I think you need your space. Guess I'll be crashing at my parents'…" She made a grimace and Emily wanted to tell her that was not necessary, but she really needed her space tonight._

_Just before leaving her, Tyra seemed to remember something. "Oh, by the way, there's no hospital policy against a resident dating one of his interns. Just in case that's info you might need…"_

She'd had no idea at that time that she'd need her space as much as she had. This unexpected visit was the second she was getting and she was still trying to digest the first one and everything that had come with it. This was not the time to digest, though. He was here, smiling at her and she was at a loss for words.

"Will…" She breathed out. She should've known the universe would send him here tonight, but she really hadn't expected him to show. She knew now she didn't want him to be here at all. Here he was, though, visiting her apartment late at night. And here she was, answering the door in another man's shirt and… nothing else! Could this get any more awkward?

He saw it then, her state of undress. She knew it because his smile disappeared. "You are not alone." He stated.

This was awkward, but it had to be done. She was not alone after all and honestly, all she wanted to do was to get back into bed and curl up to the warm body she'd left there to come and open the door.

She gave him a small smile. "No, I'm not alone."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Emily." It was then that she noticed the way his words slurred. He was drunk.

It made her angry that he had the balls to come to her apartment after the day they had with extra alcohol in his system. Did he even really know what he wanted? Thank goodness she'd finally figured out what she wanted.

"I do, Will! I know what I'm doing and I'll explain it to you –if that's what you're after, once you are sober." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Is that why you are here, to check in on me?" She had probably taken him by surprise with her outburst because he did not reply. "Well, as you can see I'm fine and, to be totally honest with you, I'd like to get back to bed now."

"So, you've chosen him?" He leaned even closer to her. "I surely hope it's not because of the benefits that can come with sleeping with your resident."

That was it! She slapped him. He had no right to come here and say something like that to her. He knew that was one of her biggest fears: to jeopardize her career, and now he was using it to make her doubt herself and her decision.

"Tomorrow I'll make like all of this…" She gestured between the two of them. "…didn't really happen. I'll blame it on the alcohol and forget all about it. That's the one time I'll do it, though. You say something like that to me again and I'll forget we were such good friends at all."

She didn't give him time to reply. She closed the door on his face and turn around, resting against the closed door and taking a few relaxing breaths. The nerve of him!

She opened her eyes and saw Micah standing at the entrance of her bedroom, wearing his jeans unbuttoned. It looked like he had put them on in a hurry. He smiled slightly at her. "I was wondering where my shirt was…"

She looked down at herself. "Sorry. Someone was knocking on the door and I didn't want the noise to wake you up so, I just put on the first item I could reach." She could hear herself rambling, but she was nervous. The last thing she would have wanted tonight was Micah to see Will showing up drunk at her apartment, but there was nothing she could do to avoid that now.

"That's OK. It looks way better on you that it looks on me." He smirked at her.

She loved that he felt comfortable to say that, but she noticed how he was not making any effort to approach her. She didn't want the easiness they'd had just a few hours ago to evaporate because Will had decided to come by. She walked towards him. She was close enough to wrap her arms around his neck so she did. "Maybe I should keep it then."

He put his hands on her hips carefully, more carefully than she would've liked. "Maybe you should…" He looked into her eyes. "Emily… should I go home? Do you WANT me to go?"

She frowned. "Do you HAVE to go? Do you have an early shift or something?"

He kissed her nose and said, "I know you have a process and I know a lot has happened today. I probably shouldn't have shown up here. I could have given you more time and space. And then, Will was just here… I can understand if you need some time to process all of this. I want to respect YOUR process because it's part of who you are."

She had chosen well. This was the man for her. A man who had really taken the time to get to know her, who respected who she was even when he knew she had a tendency to overthink things. He was willing to step aside and give her time after Will's visit. He was willing to do that after what'd transpired between them a while ago. She was not willing to let him go, though.

_She was surprised to get home and see Micah sitting on the steps of her apartment building. "Micah?" He raised his head to look at her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Hoping that you were really 'totally over him.' Hoping that you remembered you want to be someone's first choice." He stood up and started walking towards her. "I guess I was just here hoping…"_

_He was so confident at work, a rock whenever she needed someone to lean on. However, she'd seen his vulnerable side. She'd seen him break down while contemplating the possibility of losing his mother. She was seeing him vulnerable now. He'd made his intentions clear today and then seen her having a drink with Will. She knew very well how that felt, how much it hurt. But he was still here, putting his trust in her, hoping she'd been honest when she'd said she was over Will._

_And she had been. The developments of the last couple of days had confused her, but she had been honest when she'd declared herself over Will and having Micah here –without all the craziness of the hospital around, without anybody forming opinions or giving advice- really made things a lot clearer for her._

_She was over Will. She wanted to be someone's first choice. It seemed like she was Micah's first choice. She had no idea what exactly had happened with Kelly, but Micah said Kelly had called him out on the fact that he had some sort of attraction to her. She didn't know all the specifics and she wasn't sure she wanted to know them, but she liked knowing that he was here waiting for her and hoping…_

"_I am." She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I am totally over Will." She took a few steps closer to him. "And I meant what I said today, I do like you. To be totally honest, it scares me a little how much I depend on you in that hospital. It scares me how incomplete I felt when you wanted to keep things professional. It freaks me out how much I want to give us a try. I mean, you are technically my boss…"_

_She didn't get to finish whatever she was about to say because Micah was taking her in his arms and kissing her without warning. This kiss was so different from the one outside the bar. This kiss threatened to consume her completely. She could feel his tongue probing her lips to enter her mouth and she was powerless to resist it. She opened up her mouth, taking his tongue in and wasting no time to wrestle against it with her own. Wow, the man could kiss!_

_She started feeling lightheaded and she wondered if it was what the kiss was doing to her or the lack of air that was causing it. Micah probably felt her swing a little off balance because he stopped kissing her and tightened his arm around her even more, resting his forehead against hers and bringing his other hand to caress her cheek._

"_You know? There's no hospital policy against a resident dating one of his interns." He said as a matter of fact._

"_I've heard…" She hadn't known that, but Tyra had told her less than an hour ago. "I don't want people to think that I've getting ahead because I'm sleeping with my resident." She explained and then she bit her lip. She realized she was getting WAY ahead of herself. They were not sleeping together. But boy, did she want to! Even more so after that kiss._

_Micah smirked at her and kissed her nose. "First of all, we are not sleeping together… yet." She was so glad he'd said that. It meant she might have gotten ahead of herself, but it was something he was definitely considering. "And, I would say that after 5 months in that hospital, you've proven yourself. You got that research assistant position without any help, even when you and I know that Gina had her doubts about you at the beginning." She smiled at that because he'd always backed her up and supported her, but he had also always been honest with her and she was glad that wasn't changing. "You haven't needed me to shine, Dr. Owens. You've done that all by yourself."_

"_Wouldn't have been the same without you there cheering me up when I was down." She confessed. She might have been lost in all her Will-Cassandra drama, but she could still see that Micah's support had been instrumental in her getting through all the hospital-Bandari drama._

"_I'm willing to keep doing that and also willing to let you keep shining by yourself. If you'd feel more comfortable with keeping us a secret while we give this a chance, I can understand that. It's not what I want. It's not what I'd choose, but I'm willing to go with it if that's what you want." His voice was soft and his thumb was caressing her lower lip. "I just want an opportunity."_

_She breathed deeply, taking in his scent. "I want to see where we can go." She said. "And I don't want to keep us a secret. It's not who I am and it's not who I want us to be."_

_His smile couldn't be described as anything else but relieved. "What do you want us to be, Dr. Owens?"_

_He'd been open and direct since kissing her. She felt it was just fair that she did the same. "I want us to be what we've been so far. I want us to be there for each other when we need it. I don't want to lose you as a teacher 'cause you are a great teacher. I want to be able to come to you when I need an ear and I want to be there for you through your mom's illness. I want us to be us." She stopped and saw his expectant look. "Of course, I wouldn't mind adding a lot of more kissing to that… and you'll have to take me out on a date eventually if you want me to take this seriously."_

"_Well, I'm thinking it's a little late tonight to take you out on a date, but I guess we can sneak in a little more kissing before I have to go home…" He smirked before kissing her again._

_She loved that even after the day they'd had, they could still be themselves and joke around while talking about serious stuff. She couldn't think about much else after that because he was kissing her._

And a lot of kissing had been done and things had escalated and they'd done much more than kissing, but she didn't regret it. It was what she'd wanted. She might not have been aware of it, but they've been building towards that almost since they'd met, since he'd told her to breathe during those first rounds with Dr. Bandari. This was definitely the man for her.

"So, do you have an early shift tomorrow?" She asked again. "Because my thinking process is complete and I don't want you to go if you don't HAVE to go."

Micah smiled at her reply. "I don't HAVE to go and I don't want to go. Should we get back into bed then?" He asking, wrapping his arms around her and already pulling her into her bedroom.

"It's like you can read my mind!" She joked. "Although sleeping is not exactly my plan." She bit his earlobe and loved the way he moaned.

"Then, what's your plan?" He inquired at the same time that he was nibbling on her neck.

"I think you know." Was Emily's only response.

"Does it involve getting you out of this shirt?" He was already unbuttoning the top buttons on the shirt.

"It sure does…" She yelped when he let himself fall down on the mattress, bringing her on top of him. She rested her hands on his bare chest and licked her lips. She couldn't believe she was behaving this way, but it seemed natural with him. "You will still have to take me out on a date at some point, though." She clarified.

"I could spend the rest of my life taking you out on dates, Emily Owens."

It was a loaded statement, but she knew he meant it. She also knew she could spend the rest of her life going out on dates with him, but that could definitely wait. There were other things to take care of at the moment, the throbbing between her legs being the most pressing one.


End file.
